


Zaino

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo por una pregunta. Todo se desencadenó irremediablemente y sin freno por una simple y entrometida pregunta; pero es que Renji no alcanzaba a concebir cómo su sempai había acabado envuelto en aquella tormentosa situación que, aunque no se lo confesara, era evidente que lo agobiaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secretos

Todo por una pregunta. Todo se desencadenó irremediablemente y sin freno por una simple y entrometida pregunta; pero es que Renji no alcanzaba a concebir cómo su sempai había acabado envuelto en aquella tormentosa situación que, aunque no se lo confesara, era evidente que lo agobiaba.

 

Sólo le preguntó cómo había comenzado todo con Yumichika.

 

—Así como tú eres el único que sabe de lo mío con él —le respondió con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios—, todos aquí guardan algún secreto. Y estos han de tener un precio. —Aquellas palabras pronto cobrarían un significado muy importante para Abarai, aunque en su momento no había podido comprenderlo—. Yo le guardo uno a él —Hisagi perdió la mirada, fijándola en la pequeña e insulsa flor que adornaba ese jardín en los lindes del noveno escuadrón.

Fue así como había comenzado todo. Desde ya que el pelirrojo no supo ni tampoco se atrevió a preguntar cuál era el secreto de Ayasegawa; justamente porque los secretos son eso y han de mantenerse así.

—Eso no es cierto —contradijo el sexto fukutaichou con firmeza. El otro posó la mirada en su amigo, extrañado por la afirmación salida de contexto y dicha con tanta seguridad. Ante ese gesto Renji se vio obligado a explicarse—: Digo... que no es cierto que todos los secretos tienen un precio. Yo le guardo el suyo, sin pedirle nada a cambio.

 

El noveno teniente sonrió enternecido por las palabras de Abarai, expresadas con tanto cariño y orgullo.

 

—Eso hasta que encuentres un buen motivo para extorsionarme. —Se vio tentado en reír, pero no lo hizo, mantuvo una postura seria en rostro y cuerpo.

—¡Jamás! —negó rotundo—. Es mi sempai. Le guardaría un secreto, y haría mucho más por usted. —Esas últimas palabras, fue esa última afirmación el punto de quiebre. Lo que necesitó Shuuhei, y lo que le costaría caro al sexto sub capitán. De haber sabido de antemano lo que sus palabras podrían llegar a causar en el mayor, se hubiera callado, hubiera guardado sus sentimientos. Hisagi se quedó estático, observando a su amigo con una mirada muy particular, como si estuviera estudiándolo detenidamente. Y se lo pidió; un favor que al inicio Renji se rehusó definitivamente a realizar—. ¡Sempai! No puedo hacer eso —Abarai no creyó posible lo que le estaban pidiendo—; no puedo hacerle eso a Ikkaku-san.

—Vamos, Abarai, no creo que le importe.

—¡¿Por qué quiere hacer algo así?! —Volvió a sentarse junto a su compañero, analizando la situación. Era una locura, no podía sencillamente acceder a ese pedido.

—Te pagaré —terminó por decir como última salida.

—Me ofende: No se trata del dinero —frunció la frente, tratando de explicarse—: No puedo ir con semejantes mentiras.

—Sólo será una —explicó con rapidez—. Sólo le dirás a Yumichika que tú e Ikkaku tuvieron sexo. Nada más. Con eso es suficiente.

—¡Pero se enojará!

—Esa es la intención —explicó sonriendo.

—¿Por qué quiere que Yumichika se enoje?

 

A veces, el pelirrojo, era lerdo para esas cuestiones. De nuevo Shuuhei se vio tentando en reír, pero en cambio negó con la cabeza en un gesto de pura resignación. ¿Tenía que explicarle todo al crío?

 

—Ikkaku no lo valora —soltó, casi en un susurro, clavando la mirada en la luna que apenas hacía unos minutos había aparecido—; no de la forma en la que yo lo hago.

—¡¿Y cómo sabe?!

—Simplemente... lo sé. —Hisagi tenía algo muy en claro: que si ocupara el lugar de Madarame en la vida de Ayasegawa no le permitiría comportarse de aquella forma tan libertina, y nunca jamás dejaría que esos cobardes que osaban llamarle " _la puta del seireitei_ " a sus espaldas, mantuvieran sus miserables vidas. Mataría a cada uno que se atreviese a profanar su imagen. A cada uno que se burlase de él. Así se tratara del mismo Buda, y aun sabiendo que Yumichika era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse solo; en un pasado había podido comprobarlo. Ikkaku no, a él no le importaba un ápice todos esos pormenores, por ende no lo valoraba, ergo, no lo merecía—. Por favor, Renji. Te lo pido como amigo —suplicó a lo último, sabiendo lo que lograría en el menor y valiéndose de ello.

El mentado sujeto suspiró, ¿por qué tenía el sí fácil? Sobre todo cuando se trataba de la gente que él estimaba. Sin saber bien por qué, terminó accediendo, escuchando el macabro plan de su sempai. ¿Hasta qué punto éste se había involucrado con Yumichika? Abarai juzgaba que estaba ante otra persona. ¿Qué había sido de su Shuuhei Hisagi? ¿Quién era ese tipo frente a él que le daba indicaciones de las mentiras que debía decir y cómo decirlas?

 

El amor a veces puede ser siniestro.

 

Era algo que jamás hubiera esperado del noveno sub capitán, y es que a veces uno cree conocer a una persona para darse cuenta más tarde de que aquello es imposible. Nunca se termina de conocer del todo a alguien; apenas alcanzamos a entendernos a nosotros mismos, tarea difícil es hacerlo con el resto de la humanidad.

 

¿ _Por qué yo_? Se había preguntado Abarai, no obstante la respuesta era más que evidente: porque teóricamente era el único que sabía ese secreto. Aun así Shuuhei tenía más motivos para pedírselo expresamente a él, y es que de todos en el seireitei, con el que más tiempo Madarame pasaba a solas entrenando, era con el pelirrojo. Y esa era una excusa ideal para plantar la semilla de la duda y la discordia.

 

—Pero... —aún no daba del todo el brazo a torcer— no quiero que Ikkaku-san se enoje conmigo. —Lo cual era tan probable como temido. Shuuhei suspiró incrédulo por tener que aclarar detalle que, para él -aunque no lo fuera- era más que evidente.

—No lo hará.

—Sí. Si sabe que yo ando diciendo esas cosas...

—Abarai... —Se cruzó de brazo y le permitió a una risa apagada surgir de su garganta—. No, porque tú negarás todo. Es sencillo...

—No entiendo —y fue sincero hasta la médula—; si yo voy y le digo mentiras a Yumichika éste le reprochará a Ikkaku diciéndole que YO le dije —remarcó con énfasis señalándose el pecho con un dedo.

—Exactamente, y si Madarame te pregunta, tú solo tienes que negarlo. Será tu palabra contra la de Yumichika, y en tal caso éste puede estar inventando a causa de los celos que le dá la relación que tú tienes con Madarame.

—Oh... —Comenzaba a comprender un poco mejor. Aquello era sencillamente... maquiavélico.

—Además tú sabes cómo son todos aquí: Chusmas de barrio —se bufó Hisagi con algo de desprecio—. Les encanta andar inventando rumores. Que vayas y le digas que tú tienes algo con Madarame no será más que confirmar esos rumores.

—¿Qué... qué rumores? —Arrugó su frente y acercó el rostro hasta el de su sempai exigiéndole una explicación.

—¿Qué? ¿Vives dentro de una funda de zanpakutou, Abarai? —rió con sorna, sumamente sorprendido—; tú te pasas _muuucho_ tiempo con Madarame. Suficiente para que los aburridos empiecen a narrar cuentos.

 

Abarai se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos. No podía, simplemente, creerlo. ¡Y que no se cruzara con uno de esos que osaban pensar que entre él e Ikkaku había algo más que una simple camaradería porque no viviría para contar la tortura que le haría pasar! Impensable. Realmente era inconcebible imaginar hasta qué punto el vivir tanto podía llegar a afectar a las " _personas_ ". Al menos creyó que era ese el motivo; uno tenía tanto tiempo libre en la sociedad de almas que se aburría fácilmente y todo, a la larga o a la corta, carecía de verdadero sentido.

 

—Además, créeme —volvió a reafirmar Shuuhei con convicción—, a Ikkaku no le importa. No se enojará contigo, ni siquiera sabiendo que andas diciendo mentiras. Por momentos hasta parece que su intención es librarse de Yumichika y que no sabe cómo. —Lo último, lo dijo con pesar ¿Como podía desvalorizar tanto a Ayasegawa? Aquello era imperdonable.

—Igual, me cuesta aceptar. —Renji se mostró contrariado, no quiso, por un lado negarle la ayuda a su sempai, y por el otro, mentir con tanto descaro.

—¡Vamos, Abarai! —Terminó por decir, plasmando una pícara sonrisa en los labios—. Hasta quizás las cosas salgan bien para ti.

—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó, ¿qué le había querido decir?— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Ikkaku te presta más atención a ti que a Yumichika —dijo, elevando las cejas por un breve lapso—; hasta pasa más tiempo contigo que con él últimamente. ¿Me vas a decir que no tiene un interés?

—¡Sempai, ¿usted también piensa lo mismo?! —Se molestó, todavía más al escuchar la risotada del otro— ¿Por qué dos hombres no pueden ser amigos sin que los demás anden pensando idioteces? Con Ikkaku solo entrenamos.

—No lo digo de tu parte —explicó una vez que pudo frenar la carcajada.

—Él no tiene ningún interés en mí —negó, terminante, pero sin estar bien seguro. La semillita de la duda había sido plantada al fin.

—Veo que no te molesta para nada la idea de que te emparejen con un hombre. —Entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose victorioso por descubrir el detalle.

 

Abarai palideció, y de no ser por el cariño que le tenía al tipo frente a él, lo hubiera masacrado; pero era cierto, nunca habían hablado entre ellos sobre los gustos sexuales del pelirrojo, si bien era evidente que no le desagradaba la idea ya que era custodio del secreto de la relación que tenia Hisagi con Yumichika. Era muy distinto ser tolerante con el asunto, que ser partícipe del tema ¿?

Con esa última conversación, el noveno fukutaichou dio en la tecla.

 

***

 

Pero aun así, más allá del insano cariño fraternal que le tenía a Hisagi, más allá de creer con fervor al igual que él que sí, a Ikkaku le valía un comino lo que Yumichika hacÍa o dejaba de hacer, no podía cumplir con la petición sin estar seguro de que no lastimaría de gravedad a los involucrados. No quería siquiera daños colaterales, aunque los iba a haber y muy a su pesar.

 

Por eso, esa misma noche, buscó la forma de quedar a solas con Ikkaku para plantear el tema. Misión imposible, no solo porque se encontraban varios integrantes del gotei trece bebiendo en aquel lugar, haciendo difícil la tarea de apartarlo del grupo, sino aún más relevante era tenerlo sobrio. En una par de horas más, Madarame terminaría siendo arrastrado por Ayasegawa rumbo al escuadrón once y "adiós" conversación.

 

Lo logró, con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, abrirse paso, buscar vanas excusas y acabar apartado con Ikkaku en un borde de la larga mesa, para cuchichear con él lejos de los curiosos. Curiosos que ante el extraño comportamiento de Abarai no pudieron más que formular nuevos e increíbles rumores: Se habían hecho una novela (y es que allá no hay televisión).

 

El pelirrojo buscó el momento propicio, aquel en el que Iba se entretuviese dialogando con Kira para poder acaparar a Madarame. Renji era un tipo muy impaciente y no podía esperar a tener un momento a solas con él, porque el asunto era grave. Se trataba de los sentimientos de su sempai y éste esperaba una pronta respuesta de su parte. O mejor es decir, que ya le había dicho que sí y dependiendo de la conversación con Ikkaku, seguiría adelante con la petición o se haría un harakiri con Zabimaru (eso antes que tener que decirle que no a Shuuhei).

 Es por ello que no podía esperar, tenía que ser ahora, ya, en ese preciso instante y momento, o moriría de angustia.

 

—Ikkaku-san —realizó una breve pausa para asegurarse de que sólo el mentado sujeto lo estuviera escuchando, éste le prestó atención, a medias, con un oído puesto en la conversación que el séptimo fukutaichou mantenía con el tercer subcapitán— ¿Haz escuchado... las cosas que dicen sobre Yumichika los del cuarto escuadrón? —preguntó finalmente, había pensado con cuidado las palabras.

— _Seh_... —respondió desganado sin quitarle los ojos a los otros dos.

—¿N-No te importa? —Pensó en acotar algo más, pero Tetsuzaemon lo interrumpió.

—¿Tú qué opinas Madarame? Tenemos derecho a exigirlo.

—Los tenientes pensamos en pedir al menos una semana al año —agregó Izuru bebiendo un sorbo de sake

—Suena bien... vacaciones —opinó el consultado, conforme, pero dándose cuenta del punto reclamó—: ¡Ey! ¡¿Por qué sólo para tenientes y capitanes?!

—¡Nosotros tenemos más responsabilidades que un tercer puesto! —exclamó Iba golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado y haciendo vibrar las tacitas. El rubio alcanzó a atajar la suya entre las manos. Por fortuna volvieron a distraerse, lo que le dio pie a Renji de volver a la carga y se acercó un poco más de lo que ya estaba al pelado en cuestión.

—Te estaba preguntado sobre Yumichika —refrescó, pero su amigo se le adelantó, tajante.

—Él es grande, sabe defenderse muy bien solo. —Posó una ruda mirada en la apocada persona de Abarai, preguntándose a que se debía esa extraña postura.

—Eso lo sé —aclaró sonriendo por un efímero intervalo para más tarde agregar—: ¿No te molesta saber que se acuesta con... tipos? —dijo la última palabra, apenas entendible, susurrando todavía más de lo que ya estaba haciéndolo. Madarame elevó las cejas pintadas, sorprendido por la afirmación y, luego de meditarlo un segundo, le respondió con una pizca de molestia.

—¡Claro que no! Él es libre de...

—¿Qué opinas, Abarai? —La inconfundible voz de Kira, acaparando la atención del susodicho.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué opino de qué?

—De exigirles a las mujeres repartir los horarios, para que la asociación shinigami de hombres tenga su lugar.

—Perras —soltó el séptimo subcapitán realizando una mueca de asco—. ¡Hay que ponerlas en su lugar!

—Pues... eso de "ponerlas" en su lugar se lo dejo a ustedes —dijo un risueño Renji. Ni drogado, ni borracho, ni tarado pensaba hacerle frente a ese grupo de arpías; llevaban las de perder.

 

De nuevo los otros volvieron a perderse en una conversación de a dos. El rubio expresó que lo mejor era que alguien más diplomático (como él mismo) enfrentase el tema con las muchachas. O correría sangre y se perderían muchos tenientes. No estaban en "buena época" como para gozar de esas bajas.

 

—Entonces, Ikkaku —volvió a la carga—, ¿no te molesta saber que anda con tipos?

—Por supuesto que no, Renji —lo miró extrañado y lo enfrentó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—Nada, nada. Sólo quería saber si... —¿qué podía decirle?— si estabas al tanto de lo de Yumichika. Sólo eso.

 

Por el bien de la " _amistad_ " que tenía con el tercer puesto del onceavo escuadrón, Renji dejó el tema ahí. Había sido suficiente. Ese dialogo le sirvió para decidirse de una buena vez. Sin lugar a dudas había confirmado lo poco que a Ikkaku le importaba Yumichika. Por su lado Madarame intentó mantenerse en " _onda_ " con la reunión etílica, pero no pudo; el extraño comportamiento de Abarai, sus raras preguntas, todo le llevó a cuestionarse algo que, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, le dolía. Pues, ¿cabía la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo fuera... homofóbico? Negó en su interior, intentando quitarse esta idea de la cabeza. Pero no pudo, simplemente no lo logró.

Siguieron bebiendo, como siempre, hasta terminar siendo echados del lugar. Algunos más borrachos que otros, pero en sí el alcohol corría por sus masculinos cuerpos en mayor o menor medida. Shuuhei y Yumichika habían desaparecido como por arte de magia al cierre de la tienda. El resto se puso de pie con notable pereza, sin ánimos de volver a sus cuarteles, con ganas de seguir adelante, pero tenían tantas obligaciones por cumplir que no podían darse ese lujo.

Lentamente el local quedó vacío y las calles comenzaron a llenarse de shinigami. Renji no se encontraba tan ebrio como los otros tres, por lo que le causaba gracia presenciar el dialogo de borrachos que mantenían sus compañeros.

—¡Sho te deeego Kirrra, essa Nanao me yega a deshir que nó y me olvido de que es mujerrr! —Tetsuzaemon gritaba por la calle logrando que algunos perros (porque "todos _los perros van al cielo_ ") comenzaran a ladrar— ¡ZAS! ¡Me va a conosher! ¡Me va a conosherrrr!

—¡Iiiiiiba-san! —contribuyó Kira intentando caminar en línea recta, pero acabando por hacerlo en zigzag—. La violencia no es buena. No lo es. —Negaba de manera exagerada con la cabeza que se movía de un lado al otro siendo acompañado por su mechón " _emo_ ".

—¡Ja! —saltó Ikkaku de la nada— ¡Lo dishe alguien que tiene una _shankaputo_ yamada WabisssuKe!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rompió a reír Izuru parando en medio de la calle para realizar la labor con soltura, como si su alma de shinigami dependiera de ello; casi más un jocoso Renji se lo lleva por delante— ¡JA, JA, JA! —Siguió riendo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y extendiendo los brazos como el Cristo redentor. Y por ello Abarai se vio obligado a preguntarle qué era tan divertido. Y no paraba, sus mejillas estaban rojas ya— ¡Es que el bruto dijo "zankaputou" en vez de zanpakutou!

—¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES BRUTO?! ¡¿EH?! —Madarame agitó violento un puño, pero Iba lo frenó poniéndose frente a Kira.

—No. No. No. ¡Tranquilo, Mmmadarammme!

—¡¿Y tú que lo defiendesss?! ¡¿Es tu novio, acaso?! ¡¿EH?! —se qujó Ikkaku. El séptimo teniente se paró erguido, se quitó los anteojos y todo ceremonial respondió:

—Hoy descubrí... ¡Descubrí! —remarcó con el dedo índice en alto, sosteniendo la patilla de los lentes con la misma mano— que es mi amigo... —lo señaló y guardó silencio, como si hubiera revelado una verdad esperada por años.

—WTF?! —Coloquios en estado de alcoholemia.

El pelirrojo como espectador trataba de no inmiscuirse, además de que era hondamente divertido saber sobre todo que al otro día aquellos tres se acordarían de la mitad de lo que habían hablado, porque no pensaba involucrarse en peleas de ese tipo. Era muy fácil provocar a alguien ebrio.

—Bué, ¡she acabó lo que she daba! —vociferó Iba de la nada cuando estaban llegando a los limites del tercer escuadrón— ¡Que descanse mi buen amigggo, Kirrra! —Elevó el brazo, saludándolo con efusividad.

—¡Hasta mañana!... Auch... Auuuu... Ay... —Sin darse cuenta, en vez de tomar el camino de piedras, sus pies lo llevaron por el rosedal—. Auch, auch, auch... Eso dolió. Malditas rosas y maldito sea el que... —Su voz se fue perdiendo hasta ser inaudible.

 " _Una razón más para odiar a Gin_ " pensó su antiguo teniente, aunque en realidad había sido Otoribashi quien decidió plantar esas rosas bajo las ventanas de la oficina principal. Ichimaru sólo las había dejado porque les agradaba tenerlas.

Los otros tres siguieron su marcha, Iba comenzó una nueva discusión con Ikkaku, y menos mal que el pelinegro no llevaba su zampakutou encima pues ahí sí que Renji se vería obligado a interceder. A las puteadas limpias, el séptimo capitán, se despidió de sus dos compañeros.

 

—Nos quedamos solos, _Renshi_ —pronunció Madarame con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Así parece —correspondió éste, intentando convencerse que ese brillo no era más que la manifestación del alcohol.

—Sho sé, sho sé —asintió sonriendo— por qué no paraste en tu escuadrón.

—Porque quiero acompañarte y asegurarme de que llegas a donde tienes que llegar —aclaró, permitiéndole a una risa escapar—; hoy están muy borrachos; o creo que yo me estoy volviendo inmune al sake —meditó lo último.

 

Sin embargo, aunque él no podía corroborarlo, sí estaba ebrio, no tanto como su interlocutor, que al no poder mantenerse en pie y como excusa también, pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo.

 

—Te voy a _hasher_ una pregunta y quiero que sheas sincero, Abarai.

—Adelante.

—¿Eres homofffóbico? —Lo escudriñó con la mirada convencido de que si el otro le mentía, lo adivinaría.

—Desde ya que no —negó concluyente y frunció el ceño, intentando seguirle la marcha al otro, pero era muy difícil caminar con ese peso sobre los hombros.

—Qué bueno, porque _sho_... —acercó el rostro al de su amigo, quien pudo sentir el aroma a sake desprenderse del cálido aliento— te tengo unas ganas tremendas —rompió a reír con ganas al ver la reacción pavorosa del pelirrojo.

—¡Ikkaku-san! ¡Estás muy borracho!

—Naaaaa... —desmintió palmeando la mejilla de su compañero para luego tomar un poco de distancia—. No tanto. —En tal caso los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

—Ya estamos llegando —advirtió Renji, dándole gracias al cielo por ese detalle—. No hagas un escándalo, que si Zaraki-taichou se despierta... —No pudo seguir hablando pues Ikkaku lo tomó de los hombros con ímpetu y le obligó a enfrentar miradas. Frente con frente. Es mucho decir de alguien que no se sabe dónde comienza esta y dónde termina. Abarai se sintió avasallado, y _la cosa_ se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—¿Quieres entrar conmigo, _Roguito_? —¿Rojito? El mentado " _Rojito_ " elevó una ceja en señal de desconcierto ante ese apodo. Para luego cerrar los ojos por un lacónico período y suspirar resignado.

—Mejor vete ya. —Lo empujó.

—Vamos, _Renshi_ —lo instó, pero su amigo volvió a echarlo con sutileza por la espalda—; desde _hashe_ tiempo que tengo unas ganas locas de...

—¡Bueno, ya! —Aquella actitud finalmente lo había puesto nervioso, logró quitarse al pelado de encima, empujándolo dentro de su escuadrón.

 

Cuando pudo finalmente apartarse de él, se alejó rumbo a su cuartel tan rápido como las piernas se lo permitieron. Estaba anonadado, ¡¿pero qué carajo le pasaba a Madarame?! Nunca antes se había comportado así. Lo que sus preguntas habían acarreado, y él sin saberlo. Sin embargo si bien pensó que lo ocurrido recientemente no había tenido efecto en su persona, cuando llegó al sexto escuadrón y se dispuso a acomodarse para dormir en su cuarto personal, en la quietud de la noche y analizando el comportamiento de su amigo tuvo una violenta erección que necesitó ser calmada de inmediato.

¿Le hubiera dicho que sí, de no estar borracho? ¿Hubiera entrado con él y hubiera tenido sexo desaforado y pernicioso? Quizás no. No con el factor importante: Yumichika, en el medio. ¿En qué lio se estaba metiendo? ¡Y todo por culpa de su sempai! Hasta ese día, en el que había conversado con él, su vida era aburrida y rutinaria. Así le gustaba; pero no, en el presente se auguraban días de vértigo y adrenalina.


	2. Secretos

Apenas iba una mísera semana y ya comenzaba a sentir la presión sobre los hombros. Aunque Shuuhei no anduviera cerca de él podía sentir su presencia instándolo a actuar, percibir su mirada sobre su persona, a su espalda, acechándolo como Tiburón en su película (es redundante decir como Tiburón en Tiburón). No podía dilatar más el asunto, aunque lo hacía de todos modos.

Terminó por actuar una tarde en la que, rumbo al escuadrón trece, se topó con su sempai (contra todo intento de evitarlo y por todos los medios posibles) quien solo elevó los pulgares en alto para martirizarlo. ¿Pulgares en alto? Hisagi necesitaba urgentemente una visita al mundo real para estar de nuevo en “onda”. Renji ahogó la risa, porque no estaba de ánimos como para reír.

Y como si el propio destino se burlara de él, no tuvo mejor suerte que cruzarse en su camino a Yumichika. Se estaba alejando por un largo pasillo y pronto doblaría, seguramente para ir a su escuadrón, o estaba paseando (nunca hacía nada, al menos nunca lo veían realizando alguna labor).

Abarai se quedó de pie en medio de un cruce, olvidando por completo que iba en busca de una pila de papeles que Byakuya le había encomendado para preparar y agregar a los informes del sexto y decimotercer escuadrón, ya que habían tenido una misión en conjunto. Finalmente tomó la decisión, podría al menos conversar con él, enterarse, saber qué pasaba por la mente de aquel narciso que tanto daño le hacía a su queridísimo sempai.

Lo tomó de un hombro con brusquedad, Ayasegawa dio un giro y se quedó observando algo extrañado al otro sujeto.

—¡MeacostéconIkkaku! —dijo de corrido, cerrando los ojos con ahínco.

 

¡Carajo! Lo había dicho. ¡Lo había hecho! Ya no existía marcha atrás, ya no podría deshacer lo causado. ¡Dios Santo! La moral se hizo presente, o mejor sería decir la ética. El pelirrojo, en menos de un segundo, se reprochó su propio acto, altamente reprochable, inmoral, nefasto, rastrero.

Se dio asco a sí mismo. Quiso que lo ejecutaran en el Soukyoku, quiso morir a manos de un hollow o en boca del mismo ente, en tal caso el fin sería el mismo. Pero, más allá de todo el escándalo moral que se hizo en su interior, el pelinegro abrió la boca para decir—: Oh… Bien.

 

Renji abrió los ojos, enarcando las cejas e intentó esbozar algo, pero sus labios sólo temblaron. Se desconcertó aún más al escuchar la acotación del quinto puesto:

 

—Te felicito. —Palmeó el hombro de su compañero y dio la vuelta con el fin de seguir su camino.

—¡Espera! —Desesperado Abarai lo frenó, sin saber bien qué decir. Esa no era la reacción que se esperaba— ¡Él… Él me dijo que le gustó hacerlo conmigo! —Apretó fuerte los puños y se relamió los labios resecos— ¡Que soy el mejor y el más lindo! —¡Eso último! Eso último Yumichika no lo iba a dejar pasar, volvió raudo sobre sus pasos y le increpó con el dedo índice en alto.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡¿Cómo puede decir que un mono sarnoso, sin modales, que a duras penas es fukutaichou, con la inteligencia de una ameba es más apuesto que yo?! ¡¿Acaso no ha visto tus tatuajes?! ¡No se me puede comparar a alguien con tan pésimo gusto! —Sin más se fue, altamente ofendido por esa última afirmación. Despotricando en voz alta por todo el Seireitei.

—¡Ey! —Tarde reaccionó Abarai, el otro ya había desaparecido de su rango visual. Frunció la frente y soltó el aire atorado por la nariz. Aquello había sido innecesariamente hiriente y despectivo. No tenía mal gusto, en el mundo real las chicas siempre lo miraban cuando andaba vestido con esa ropa setentosa. Nunca creyó que por llamar la atención, sino por su “belleza” tan masculina. Pocas personas podían apreciar esa beldad exótica y por ende distinta—. ¿Qué es una ameba? —Se preguntó y siguió su rumbo al escuadrón de Ukitake.

 

En el camino, como siempre, se distrajo de nuevo sólo que esta vez en el noveno escuadrón; y después se quejaba de que su Capitán le soltara todo el rollito del “deber, el honor, la responsabilidad de su rango”. Lo mandaban a buscar papeles y se distraía hasta con las mariposas. Era eficiente para algunas labores, un buen guerrero, buen fukutaichou y sobre todo una buena persona. Pero muy dejado y distraído.

Que Byakuya le tenía una paciencia de oro, eso nadie lo podía discutir. Pese a las apariencias, por muy estirado que fuera, Kuchiki-taichou era más flexible que bailarina de danzas. Aún más luego de lo ocurrido con Aizen, pues había aprendido así que las reglas estaban hechas, en algunas ocasiones, para quebrarse, sobre todo cuando estaban en juego asuntos que en verdad guardaban un valor sentimental y que por lo tanto iban más allá de toda regla impuesta.

Obvio que el dogmático Byakuya jamás aceptaría esto. Antes morir enterrado vivo que admitir que era blando de corazón como peluche de algodón; pero tanto Rukia como su teniente lo sabían, pues lo habían comprobado reiteradas veces. Que le tuviera paciencia al mismo Kurosaki, con su tosca manera de dirigirse hacia él, su constante falta de respeto y etiqueta, era la prueba irrefutable.

No había sido la intención del pelirrojo llegar tarde al lugar asignado, pero su sempai, quien lo tenía aparentemente muy vigilado, le frenó el paso, investigando curioso como un niño de preescolar.

—¿Y? ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a… ? —Le faltaba dar saltitos para completar el patético cuadro.

—Ya le dije —frenó abruptamente las palabras del mayor, con un deje de notable molestia.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Pues… —abrió la boca, recordando la perorata del integrante del onceavo escuadrón— ¿qué es una ameba?

—¡Abarai! ¿Qué te dijo Yumichika? ¿Cómo reaccionó? —¡Qué carajo le importaba a Hisagi lo que era una ameba! No lo sabía, ni le interesaba saberlo en ese momento.

—Muchas cosas, pero en sí —caviló Renji— no reaccionó como esperábamos. Se lo tomó bastante bien. —Shuuhei se mostró pensativo, negó con la cabeza y perdió la mirada pensativo. Las cosas no se estaban dando como realmente esperaba, aunque imaginó, o al menos pensó en la probabilidad de que Ayasegawa reaccionara de forma pasiva.

—Negación —murmuró Hisagi.

—¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde!? —Abarai giró con brusquedad de un lado al otro, zampakutou en mano, buscando a los Menos Grande, esperando encontrarse con los tres traidores, quienes quizás habían olvidado algo: Apagar las hornallas, regar las plantas, ropa interior, el celular.

—Quiero decir… que, como de un mecanismo de defensa se tratara, está negándolo —aclaró—; no quiere ver la verdad.

—Será porque todo lo que le dije… ¡no es verdad! —Ahora sí se mostró furioso, aunque debía estarlo consigo mismo por haber consentido toda esa locura sin contemplarlo detenidamente.

—Tratemos de probar algo distinto. Algo más gráfico —propuso y Abarai palideció. Dio marcha atrás y negó con la cabeza.

—No, por favor, sempai.

—Abarai Renji —susurró de manera escalofriante.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? ¡¿Déjeme en paz?!

—Prometiste ayudarme.

—¡No! Nunca lo prometí.

—Bueno, pero accediste. Sólo falta un último paso —casi suplicó. El pelirrojo tomó suficiente aire como para inflar dos zeppelines, sólo necesitó ser convencido otra vez—: Tú mismo haz comprobado que a Ikkaku no le importa Yumichika. Y tú mismo haz visto la reacción de Yumichika. Eso es porque sabe que a Madarame no le importa. Y él no se merece eso.

—Ya, ya… —solicitó muy gestual con la cabeza— ya escuché el mismo discurso catorce veces en una semana.

—Además tú también tienes tus intereses.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —terció Renji, quien transparente como papel de calcar, comenzó a sudar, sobre todo al recordar la salida y borrachera de escasos días atrás—; a Ikkaku solo lo veo como un buen amigo; de la misma forma en la que lo veo a usted.

—Ah… y conmigo también tienes erecciones.

—¡Nunca más le cuento intimidades! —Se ofendió con gravedad sobre todo al escuchar la risa socarrona del mayor. Se tuvo que haber guardado parte del relato de esa noche. A veces no es bueno tener tanta confianza con las personas.

—En fin, préstame atención —solicitó y el pelirrojo intentó huir, pero fue en vano, realmente pudo vislumbrar la desesperación en los ojos de su amigo y ¿por qué negarlo? Él también tenía sus intereses puestos en que todo terminara bien. Para los cuatro. Renji escuchó el siguiente “paso” y aunque se hizo rogar por lo descabellada que era la simple idea, terminó siendo convencido por Hisagi quien, conociéndolo, supo que reaccionaría a su favor. Únicamente necesitó decir—: Vamos, Abarai. Tú no eres cobarde. No me decepciones.

¡No era cobarde! Antes marica que pusilánime. Prefería ser la loca que era Yumichika antes que ser considerado gallina. La idea era precipitada, pero en su fuero más interno le excitaba de sobremanera, porque su intuición le dictaba que todo podía salir muy bien. Eso, o era un iluso y pronto se daría la cabeza contra la pared.

 

***

 

 

Ese domingo fue sin lugar a dudas uno muy particular. Ya de por sí, saber lo que venía “en camino” cual alud imparable, le erizaba los pelos de su cabellera rojiza. Era su día libre en el que, como siempre, entrenaba con Ikkaku.

No quería ir. De tan sólo pensarlo le daba palpitaciones, taquicardia, diarrea. Todo junto. Pero supo que si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña.

Si no se aparecía por el onceavo escuadrón, lo tendría a Madarame en el suyo buscándolo a los gritos y llamándole cobarde por no presentarse. Así que se armó nuevamente de coraje y enfrentó la situación como el niño adulto que era.

Ese día fue por demás atípico, hasta el mismo cielo extrañamente azulado lo indicaba. Inclusive el tercer puesto notó que algo preocupaba a su amigo o al menos lo distraía, ya que no había mostrado todo su potencial y se encontraba taciturno, silencioso, abstraído en sus pensamientos.

La situación para Abarai era por demás incomoda, acaso -como bien se sabe de las cualidades amnésicas del alcohol- ¿Ikkaku no recordaba nada de la noche en la que se le abalanzó? Un poco de decepción mostraron los ojos del pelirrojo. No esperaba tampoco, que en medio de aquel campo improvisado de entrenamiento que poseía el undécimo escuadrón, se desvistiera ante él y le obligasra a tener sexo oral. No, para nada.

O bueno, sí… un poquito. La ilusión la tuvo. Pero _nada_ , Madarame se mostraba como habitualmente lo hacía con él. No había cambiado en lo absoluto el trato, todo seguía tal cual, como si lo ocurrido hubiera sido producto de la imaginación del sexto fukutaichou. Éste, a su vez, supo que la pregunta sobre su bienestar no tardaría en ser formulada, pues hasta el mismo Renji se daba cuenta de que se estaba comportando raro; no obstante, contrario a lo que imaginó, el tercer puesto indagó de una manera que no esperaba afrontar. Al menos no tan directamente.

 

—Ey, Renji... —Sentado en el suelo y con la zampakutou entre las piernas perdió la mirada. El mencionado tragó grueso ya que reconoció, en la voz, esa forma o tono empleado cuando se quiere preguntar sobre algún asunto sumamente delicado. Sin tapujos, Ikkaku fue al grano, no era su manera de ser buscar palabras sutiles—: Yumichika me dijo que tú le dijiste que nosotros nos acostamos.

—Ikkaku-san —Helado se quedó Renji, como si Hyourinmaru lo hubiera atravesado.

—¿Es cierto? ¿O son inventos de él? —cuestionó y Abarai abrió bien grande los ojos. ¡Esa era la oportunidad que tenía para mentir asquerosamente y librarse del peso! Pero su conciencia no se lo permitió.

—Lo lamento mucho, Ikkaku-san… yo… —No pudo seguir hablando, bajó ls vista al suelo, apesadumbrado y abochornado. Y bien merecido se lo tenía, él lo sabía.

—Lo peor de todo —susurró Madarame poniéndose de pie—, es no recordar absolutamente nada.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó estupefacto, clavando la mirada en el otro quien lentamente se alejaba.

—Lo lamento, Renji. Me gustaría repetirlo, al menos estando sobrio —elevó un brazo en señal de saludo—; iré a darme una ducha, hasta la semana que viene. Cura tus heridas para entonces o te patearé de nuevo el trasero.

 

Abarai se quedó en el lugar sin poder reaccionar. Aparentemente Ikkaku había creído cualquier cosa. Mejor por él. No necesitó explicar ni explicarse nada, fue como si sus pecados hubieran sido lavados como por arte de magia.

¿A quien quería engañar?

La mentira, seguía siendo mentira. Reaccionó justo a tiempo, todavía quedaba algo más por hacer y de paso redimirse por completo: conversar con Ikkaku, explicarle bien la situación. Estaba seguro de que si lo escuchaba, lo entendería, y por ende, no se enojaría demasiado con él. Así que con paso rápido se dirigió al onceavo escuadrón, atravesó los largos pasillos saludando a los integrantes de manera escueta y apresurada, ingresó por un cuarto, en el que un joven intentó llamarle la atención.

 

—Abarai-fukutaichou, el señor Madarame está en este momento bañandos-…

—Lo sé —frenó cortante, para luego ingresar sin previo aviso, cerrando detrás de sí la nueva puerta abierta y dejando dislocado al novato. En el ante-baño Renji se quitó rápidamente el obi que le permitió a la hakama caer al suelo. Luego de luchar con su kurogi y shirogi hasta terminar por completo desnudo abrió la abertura frente a él encontrándose con Ikkaku metido dentro de una bañera rectangular de piso bajo.

—Abarai —Madarame enarcó las cejas pintadas, en un gesto por demás gracioso. Pudo ver un ligero estremecimiento en el otro, como si estuviera avergonzado. Algo así fue, ya que Renji se llevó, por reflejo, las manos a la entrepierna. Al instante de quebrar el contacto visual con un pasmado Madarame, caminó con firmeza hasta donde estaba él.

—No me preguntes, después te explico.

 

Genial, pensó el tercer puesto. Un tipo se metía en su baño, desnudo, y mientras se sentaba en el banco como pancho por su casa, le decía “después te explico”. Como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Con notable nerviosismo el pelirrojo se desató el cabello, tomó el balde y se aseó lo más rápido e improvisado que pudo; para más tarde enfrentar miradas con Ikkaku.

 

—¿Ahora me vas a explicar qué mierda haces aquí? —Lo preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, sin enojo, porque a decir verdad no estaba enfurecido, sorprendido era la palabra exacta. Y huelga decir que también algo estimulado por ver ese comportamiento en su amigo.

—Sólo dame unos segundos más.

Ok. Se estaba pasando de listo. Ya la furia comenzaba a dominar cada célula del cuerpo de Madarame, iba a cuestionar con más rudeza, exigir una explicación o una pronta desaparición, pero la respuesta fue dada, a medias, cuando por la entrada del baño principal pudieron escuchar la voz de Yumichika y a éste asomando la cabeza.

—Ikkaku, ¿qué quieres? ¿No sabes bañarte solo? Estoy muy ocupado y… —En cuanto vio a Renji, en igualdad de condiciones que su amigo, se quedó a mitad de lo que pensaba decir.

—Yu… —balbució el pelado entendiendo menos que antes.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ayasegawa mostrándose por demás incomodo con la situación—, no quise interrumpirlos, es que… —Señaló al aire y sin saber qué más decir, notando que sobraba, se marchó. Ikkaku se puso de pie, dejando toda su desnudez expuesta a los ojos de Renji quien no dejaba de mirar ese aparato reproductor que colgaba tan tentadoramente. Pudo ver en la mirada de Ikkaku el enfado, mas sus puños apretados le indicaban que si no se explicaba en la brevedad, no viviría para ver el resultado de sus actos.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —El tono de Ikkaku fue suave, dicho entre dientes, dejando escapar en cada palabra la ira que lo dominaba.

—Déjame que te explique —solicitó extendiendo los brazos y, por fin, despegando la mirada de la entrepierna del otro.

 

***

 

 

Yumichika se aguantó la risa, salió danzando del baño tarareando una alegre canción. Buscó huir de los altos cargos, es decir de su Capitán, teniente y cuarto puesto porque seguramente le darían trabajo por hacer. Llegó a las afueras de su escuadrón, con la intención de seguir más allá y esconderse entre los árboles para dormir una pequeña y reparadora siesta. Era impensable cómo cansaba el no hacer nada en el Seireitei. Pero un violento Shuuhei frenó su camino, tomándolo con brío de los hombros y sacudiéndolo.

 

— ¡Yumichika!

—Ey, que no soy muñeca de trapo —se quejó acomodándose la parte superior del kurogi desarreglado por culpa del impetuoso teniente.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Santo cielo!

—Pero claro. ¿O es que debería estar mal? —Se sorprendió, elevando las cejas que fueron acompañadas por las plumas—. Lo que sí no entiendo por qué me dijiste que Ikkaku me necesitaba.

 

Hisagi entreabrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió. Esperaba encontrarse con un Ayasegawa destruido moralmente, derrotado y furioso por lo que sus ojos habían presenciado; sin embargo ahí estaba, como si nada. Pestañeó estupefacto. ¿Acaso Renji no había hecho su parte?


	3. Castigos

Ikkaku se revolcaba en el agua aferrándose del estómago para ver si así evitaba que la risa se apoderara de su persona o iba a acabar muriendo de felicidad. Sinceramente no podía contenerse, aún más al ver la mirada desilusionada de Renji.

 

—¡Qué par de idiotas! —exclamó Ikkaku.

—Es que creímos... ¡Yo no! —se defendió con premura— Hisagi-san creyó que tú y Yumichika… bueno… eran pareja. Aquí todos dicen…

—Dios mío. ¿Dos sujetos como nosotros no pueden ser _amigos_ sin que los demás piensen cualquier estupidez? —cuestionó. Abarai ladeó la cabeza pensando en ello y plasmó una fugaz sonrisa. Él se quejaba de lo mismo pero al fin y al cabo había terminado actuando igual que la mayoría: Sacando conjeturas apresuradas y erróneas—. Tanto escándalo porque ustedes pensaron que yo y… ¡JA, JA, JA! —La risa lo volvió a atacar.

—Bueno, ya… no es para tanto. He pasado unos días horribles creyendo que podría llegar a hacer algún daño.

—Vaya, Abarai —el porte de Ikkaku se tornó serio de manera brusca—, no te imaginaba tan pendejo mental. —¡Oh! Eso había dolido, en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Madarame no se conmovió por la expresión de Renji, en cambio, continuó—: No te imaginaba tampoco tan lameculos de Hisagi, ni tan miserable como para hacer esto. ¿Cuánto te paga?

—Ikkaku-san… ¡Me estás ofendiendo! —Se puso de pie, furioso, sin importarle el pormenor de que se encontrara por completo desnudo.

—Entonces, dime… porque no entiendo. Debe haber algún motivo que te haya arrastrado a hacer esto.

—Lo hay —Renji escondió la mirada, su respiración se había agitado con notoriedad, y se volvió a sentar en el amplio banco de tres plazas que utilizaban para asearse; totalmente derrotado, avergonzado de tener que revelar sus propios motivos personales.

—Te escucho —instó, impaciente.

—Porque yo… yo quería… quitar a Yumichika del medio para… no sentirme culpable si… entre nosotros dos… pasaba algo.

—Oh. Muy noble de tu parte, Abarai —bromeó.

—¡Ya sé que de todos modos estuve mal! —se explicó con énfasis— Pero me daba cuenta de tus intenciones, no me chupo el dedo.

Recién se percataba de cuanta razón había tenido su sempai desde un inicio. Él sí había tenido sus motivos personales para acceder a ayudarlo, no se trataba de la amistad que lo unía a él, del respeto, ni de la buena voluntad de ayudarlo. Al fin y al cabo siempre actuamos impulsado por motivos personales, nunca obramos de buena fe. Si hacemos algo desinteresadamente, en realidad lo estamos haciendo porque nuestra conciencia nos obliga a hacerlo: “ _Si no lo hago, después me sentiré mal_ ”.

Hipócrita. Eran todas hipocresías. Al final, él también tuvo sus intereses. Que aunque no los quiso ver, allí estaban, latentes.

—¿Y no era más fácil venir, hablarlo directamente conmigo y aclarar las cosas?

—Me costó horrores darme cuenta de esto. ¿Y tú pretendes que me aparezca un día como si nada y te diga: “ _Ah, hola Ikkaku, ¿qué onda tú con Yumichika?, porque quiero cojerte pero no pretendo ser el segundo de nadie ni el motivo de discordia_ ”?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —desafió—, somos hombres, somos amigos. Podemos ser directos y francos.

—Ok, yo no supe qué tan en serio eran mis sentimientos hasta esa noche en la que tú estabas tan borracho que te me tiraste encima.

—Pero bien que accediste.

—No —se encontraba más distendido, por fin podía quitarse ese peso de la espalda—; esa noche no pasó absolutamente nada. Además, si mal no recuerdas, yo intenté indagar en el tema esa vez. —Pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Ikkaku, pero a éste todo comenzaba a cerrarle con mucha más claridad. Así que no se molestó por el detalle, se podría decir que solamente se decepcionó. Se quedó observando al pelirrojo, divertido, quien algo intimidado por el brillo de esos ojos cuestionó con aspereza—: ¡¿Qué?!

—No… pensaba —soltó con fingida despreocupación— en que estuviste muy mal.

—Lo sé.

—Te comportaste como un pendejo mamón de secundaria.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Carajo!

—Tengo derecho a enojarme contigo y no volver a dirigirte la palabra.

—También lo sé —se entristeció; lo tan temido se estaba haciendo realidad.

—Tendré que cobrártelas todas… y castigarte.

—¿Eh? —Su rostro apocado recobró la luz ante semejantes palabras dichas con tanta lascivia.

—Te comportaste muy mal conmigo.

—Bueno, no. En realidad no hice nada, porque tú y Yumichika al final no…

—Pero pudimos haberlo sido, ¿y qué hubiera pasado? —Arqueó las cejas, sonriendo y asintiendo reiteradas veces con la cabeza al notar que Abarai no tenía nada en defensa.

—¿Y qué pretendes? Estás equivocado si crees que… —señaló hacia atrás, manifiesto recorrido de su parte más sagrada.

—¿Nunca te hicieron una visita por ahí, Renji? —Ikkaku se permitió reír al ver como el otro palidecía.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—En éste momento sí, porque mi venganza tiene mucho que ver con esa zona —entrecerró los ojos, desafiándolo con la mirada.

 

Renji se guardó la verdad, pero una de sus labores como fukutaichou era estar dispuesto y predispuesto a satisfacer las necesidades físicas de su Capitán. Este se había rehusado a contraer matrimonio, así como a acceder a cualquier tipo de contacto con otra mujer por respeto al recuerdo de su difunta esposa; pero el cuerpo reclama y desde un inicio la idea de recurrir al sexo pago no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Por eso Abarai cumplía aquella función, estrictamente discreta y personal. No había sentimientos, no había amor, solo necesidad.

 

Pero por eso también, aquella zona, había sido siempre exclusividad de Kuchiki-taichou.

 

—Por las buenas o por las malas —dijo Madarame—. Tú elijes. Y no me hagas enojar más de lo que ya estoy —exageró— o te meteré a Houzukimaru por el culo. Y bien merecido te lo tienes.

 

Abarai sintió que se le cortaba el aire abruptamente; aunque una parte de él se encontraba presa del pánico por estar a merced de ese tipo, otra parte de su cuerpo, especialmente la genital, se mostraba muy alegre y conforme con la neta idea.

 

***

 

La reacción de Yumichika no había sido muy distinta a la de Ikkaku. El quinto puesto tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda para no caer porque las piernas amenazaron con dejarlo tirado en el piso. Cuando pudo recomponerse de la risa, secándose las lágrimas, palmeó el pecho de un notable decepcionado y furioso Hisagi.

 

—Ay, por Dios. ¿De veras creíste que… ? ¿Yo con ese cavernícola retrasado? O sea, _too much_. Muy en el fondo y aunque ni muerto se lo diga, adoro a Ikkaku, pero… que no me ponga un dedo encima porque grito ¡JA, JA, JA!

—No es para que te rías así —se ofendió Hisagi; sintió, con veracidad, que se estaba burlando de él.

—Cielo santo —continuó Ayasegawa observando con algo de cariño al teniente—. Mi secreto me está costando _muuuuy_ caro —susurró y lo tomó de la solapa del kurogipara arrastrarlo rumbo al cuarto de trastos y desperdicios—Ven aquí.

—No —el fukutaichou frenó sus pasos y se soltó de manera grosera.

—¿Qué? —arqueó una sola ceja, plantando una mirada de “ _pocos amigos_ ”. Nadie lo rechazaba a él. ¡Nadie!

—No quiero esto —explicó con vehemencia dando unos pequeños pasos para estar más cerca de su compañero—; no quiero sólo esto.

—¿A qué va tu actitud de galán de telenovela barata? —se bufó llevándose la manos a la cintura.

—Hice todo esto por algo en especial —se aproximó con lentitud al otro, cauteloso—; no quiero tener sólo sexo contigo, eso ya lo tengo, lo tuve siempre.

—Oh _, darling_ —le acarició la mejilla, para luego agregar—: De verdad… mi secreto me va a costar muy caro.

 

Sin que el noveno subcapitán pudiera negarse, lo tomó del traje de shinigami y lo arrastró rumbo a ese cuarto mugriento y parcialmente oscuro. A Yumichika no le agradaba la inmundicia y los lugares con polvo, salvo en situaciones puntuales, como esa, en la que terminaría “ _sucio_ ” y cubierto de polvo de una manera sumamente deliciosa e indecente.

 

***

 

 

Aparentemente Renji había nacido para “ _servir_ ” y cumplir órdenes. Hacía tiempo se había quejado, en su combate contra Ichigo, de no tener los huevos suficientes para dejarse llevar por su corazón. Bueno, ahora quería dejarse llevar por su pene; el cual endurecido, y pese a la aprensión de su dueño por estar a merced, no dejaba de indicarle cuánto deseaba sucumbir ante el tercer puesto.

 

—Ponte de espaldas —exigió Ikkaku con el ceño fruncido. Abarai se sintió algo cohibido, se puso de pie, a duras penas, dándole la espalda a su compañero; éste se mostró impaciente por esa pasividad—Vamos, Abarai —gritó autoritario, como un rey en su tina de oro—; arrodíllate en la grada. —Eso hizo el moreno, maldiciendo en voz baja a ese mal nacido que osaba darle ordenes a él—. Te oigo, Abarai —se quejó cerrando los ojos por un momentáneo lapso en un gesto de hartazgo, se cruzó de brazos y agregó—: Ábrete las nalgas… para mí —vio como el teniente se llevaba las manos a los glúteos separándoselos con delicadeza y desgano—; así. Muy bien. —El integrante del onceavo escuadrón tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima como fiera a la presa. Quiso morderlo, pero se contuvo, mordiendo en cambio sus propios labios—. No imaginaba que tus tatuajes llegaban hasta ahí —sonrió notando que las líneas, similares a las de un tigre, si bien no abarcaban todo el trasero de Renji, las puntas llegaban hasta la redondeada zona, como si estuvieran indicando el camino. Quiso reír ante la idea, pero en cambio volvió a solicitar—: Acaríciate. Así no… —se molestó; esa era la caricia que uno le haría a un árbol, pero no a un tipo que estaba más bueno que comer con la mano— ¡Así tampoco!

—¡Y cómo mierda quieres que me acaricie! —Aquello leo sobrepasó, apenas alcanzó a mirarlo por sobre su hombro.

—Humedécete los dedos y mételos hasta el fondo.

—Ikkaku-san —se quejó, resoplando.

—Hazlo. Es por tu bien.

 

Abarai abrió los ojos lo más que su físico se lo permitió y de inmediato se llevó dos dedos a la boca hasta empaparlos de saliva, más tarde los guió al orificio, lubricándose lo mejor que pudo. Metió uno con calma, pese a las quejas de Madarame por ser tan lento en esa labor. Cuando el segundo le hizo compañía al primero, bailoteando ambos en su interior, el pelado se puso de pie.

Las gotas resbalaban sobre su piel, el vapor del baño casi había desaparecido del todo. Caminó en esa condición hasta donde estaba Renji, situándose junto a él para contemplarlo más de cerca. Abarai retiró con agilidad esos dedos y ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la mano del tercer puesto palpándole sin delicadezas el pene, quizás para comprobar que aun seguía erguido.

 

Ikkaku se colocó detrás de él y lo siguiente que advirtió Renji fueron los dedos de Madarame afirmándose a su cadera. Luego lo tan temido: La suave punta del glande apoyándose con aterradora sensualidad en el ano. Ikkaku dobló lo suficiente las rodillas para poder alcanzarlo y empezar a empujar, sin contemplaciones, sin delicadezas, sin remordimientos.

 

Bien merecido se lo tenía.

 

El pelirrojo disimuló a la perfección el dolor que la penetración le estaba causando. Pronto se tornó en una soportable molestia, hasta que, gracias al Dios celestial, el miembro llegó a destino acabando con la primera parte de la tortura.

 

—¿Te gusta, Renji? —masculló en su oído, arqueándose apenas y ejerciendo un poco más de presión.

—¿La verdad? —inquirió conteniendo la respiración— Más de lo que creí.

 

Eso fue lo que necesitó Ikkaku para comenzar a embestirlo con furia. Pese a la inexistente lubricación y gracias al nivel de su libido, Abarai pudo corresponder esa lujuria, acompañando los candentes movimientos.

 

Hacia adelante y hacíia atrás. Una y otra vez.

 

Parecía más una clase de gimnasia que otra cosa, vista desde una perspectiva diferente: “ _Uno, dos, uno, dos. Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. Inspiro, exhalo. Inspiro, exhalo. Vamos de nuevo_ ”. Pero el asunto se tornó violento cuando el integrante del onceavo escuadrón llevó la mano derecha a los testículos de su amante para complacerlo. Acunó en la palma las redondeadas y endurecidas pelotas, enredando los dedos en el pubis, jugando con él.

 

Las arremetidas fueron temerosas sobre el final, y ambos hacían su parte. El sexto fukutaichou incrementó los vaivenes, sintiendo la furia asesina de Ikkaku y su propio nombre surgir de esos labios. _Esos labios_ … Se moría de ganas de morderlos, besarlos, lamerlos, recorrerlos con el cuerpo. Y a la inversa también.

 

Madarame le azotó una nalga, cual equino, avisando de su inminente eyaculación. El quejido estrepitoso atravesó todo el Seireitei, se escuchó desde la habitación de Yamamoto hasta el Buró de desarrollo tecnológico. Para Abarai no fue muy distintas, pero no… no iba a dejar el asunto así. Llevó la palma de sla mano hacía atrás para separar levemente a su amante y, cuando pudo incorporarse, dio la vuelta para comerle, literal y metafóricamente, la boca.

 

Ikkaku se prendió del pelirrojo, abrazándolo con fuerza, juntando sus cuerpos y sus sexos humedecidos con una pasión desbordante. Como si ambos hubieran estado esperando ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

***

 

 

Shuuhei todavía se encontraba jadeando y desnudo sobre la tela arpillera mientras que Yumichika ya estaba acomodándose las tiras del calzado. Echó una rápida mirada para comprobar el estado del teniente y viendo que estaba bien se puso de pie con el fin de irse, pero otra vez la mano de Shuuhei evitó su partida.

 

—No —espetó. Ayasegawa suspiró. Era un hueso duro de roer ese teniente. No la tenía fácil con él—. No quiero más esto —expresó desconsolado—; hasta aquí llega mi orgullo. No voy a rogarte más.

 

Aquello… por más extraño que pareciese en ese contexto, le dolió profundamente al quinto puesto.

 

—¿No vas a insistir más? —Se desalentó— ¿Ya te cansaste? ¿No valgo lo suficiente como para que pelees realmente por mí? —sonrió con melancolía.

—No te equivoques —reiteró firme—, no te olvides que en toda esta historia el que peor sale parado eres tú.

 

El narciso abrió paulatinamente slos ojos al caer en la cuenta. Acaso ¿era capaz de… de romper su promesa? La idea de que pronto todos en el seireitei estarían enterados de su secreto lo inquietó. ¡No podía permitirlo! Tenía que asesinarlo, en ese preciso momento, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que se fuera de ese cuarto roñoso para ir corriendo a su escuadrón y preparar un nuevo informe para el periódico.

 

¿A quién quería engañar? A la última persona que decapitaría, aun si lo llamara feo -y eso era mucho decir- sería a ese malnacido que a pulso se había ganado su corazón. Es que nadie lo valoraba y respetaba como Hisagi-fukutaichou… _nadie_.

 

—Tendré que matarte, entonces —dijo Yumichika, serio hasta la médula—, si piensas develar mi secreto…

—Te propongo otro trato —sonrió satisfecho con el logro, se sentó, todavía desnudo, para estar más cerca del quinto puesto—; yo mantengo tu secreto a cambio de que…

 

¿Cómo decirlo sin que sonase melodramático, marica, asquerosamente romántico? No le importó en ese momento. Nadie lo estaba viendo u oyendo más que Ayasegawa, quien con los ojos empañados de emoción se quedó observándolo indagador. Terminó por ser él quien soltó esa idea.

 

—A cambio te doy mi corazón. —Se arrojó hambriento sobre él, estrujando sus cuerpos y sus labios, fundiéndose otra vez; olvidando que tenían obligaciones por cumplir y montañas de trabajo. Daba igual.

 

Daba igual si Aizen volvía con intenciones de destruir la Sociedad de Almas, si se caía el techo, si había un maremoto. Todo le daba exactamente igual en ese instante.

 

 

***

 

 

El pene de Renji se frotaba dolorosamente contra el flácido de Ikkaku; éste recién comenzaba a recuperarse. Abatido, tuvo que solicitar un minuto de silencio: Su miembro estaba muerto y ni la infalible resucitación boca a boca podía salvarlo.

 

—Ey, dame unos… días —rió separando sus labios de los de Abarai—; o años mejor… que acabé recién y mucho. —Ni hablar, podría hacerse su propio banco de semen con la cantidad que había depositado en el interior del tatuado.

—No importa —dijo éste despreocupadamente.

—¿Eh? —Ahora sí, tomó una distancia prudencial del teniente, pudo percibir sus intenciones en el tono de voz y porte—. Ni sueñes, Abarai, usaré mi bankai contigo si osas siquiera apoyarme un dedo en el culo. —Lo dijo con suma austeridad, buscando que sus ojos transmitieran correctamente la seriedad con la que había profesado esas palabras.

¿ _Bankai_?

—Oh, sí —contradijo muy risueño al reparar en el detalle—; te apoyaré más que un dedo en el culo, Ikkaku-san. —Renji no pudo más que reír al ver lo ingenuo que resultaba ser Madarame en esa ocasión. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Se cuestionó éste, pero enseguida lo comprendió— ¿Sabes? —continuó Abarai divertido— Todos aquí guardan algún secreto. Y estos han de tener un precio…

 

Cuánto sentido tuvieron, entonces, las sabias palabras de su _sempai_.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach no me pertenece.


End file.
